


If This Were A Movie

by orphan_account



Series: Dream Come True [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about you text him to explain then?", Leo asked, stifling a yawn in his hand. "I haven't text him since like... May", Higuain whined, reminding Leo that he captained a bunch of overgrown children. "How about you give him my number and I send him a text then?", Leo prompted, shocked and annoyed by his own proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say Leo is confused when he wakes up to a picture of himself from groupchat is an understatment. It's an older picture, of him winking, with hair still down around his ears. He puts it down the first time, too grumpy from his nap, before picking it back up and peering at it again.

The picture is from Dani and the only comment after it is 20 laughing emojis from Geri. He wonders if they're making fun of him and tries to muster up annoyance but he's too lethargic from sleeping and the painkillers he's on for his knee. He's feels sick when he starts to think about it again, so he focuses on the bright light of the screen.

 _'??'_ he sends back, propping himself up on the pillows to prepare himself for the following shitstorm. He sighs when Geri sends a link back, face scrunching up when he sees that it navigates to Ronaldo's site. _'And?' he asks again, already ready to put his phone back down and go to bed._

 _'Just watch it ffs'_ Masche texts back and Leo grumbles to himself but does as he says because it's Masche. He watches curiously as the video starts, playing clips from Ronaldo's youth and sighs when he sees the bit about the ballon d'or and the "made to be the best quote".

It jars him to see himself, shaking his finger and winking. Leo usually tries to avoid footage of himself, still a bit insecure in a way that had haunted him for years. He laughs though, during the interaction between Ronaldo and his son before the screen goes blank, glaring back at him.

It takes him several minutes to compose a text, deleting and rewriting until he settles on _'so? mathieu is in it too'._ It feels weak but he doesn't know what else to say. He winches when he sees that they're all typing back and locks his phone. He doesn't need this right now. It's just a clip, right?

He can already imagine the media's reaction, the fans too. "Messi vs CR7" plastering every magazine and newsite again, postulating as to why Leo is featuring in Ronaldo's new movie. He hopes the other doesn't say anything in the movie about him to fan the flames, Leo has enough on his plate already.

A vibration under his pillow jars him out of his contemplation and Leo yanks his phone out to find that Geri is ringing him. He answers, reluctantly, but only because he knows the other won't stop until he does. "What?", he asks brusquely, wincing at how harsh his voice comes out. He pulls the phone away from his ear when several loud voices flood over it at once.

He glances at the time and realises they're probably all in the locker room after training. He tries to distinguish who's hollering at him over the phone before deciding to wait until they calm down. "Well, did you see it, did you see it??", Neymar asks, voice breaking as he reaches a decibel Leo doesn't recognise.

"Yes, and??", Leo asks, running a hand over his face in resignation. "And?? Ronaldo using a clip of you winking in his trailer? What's that about?", Masche asks, the voices on the other end of the phone hushing as they wait to hear his answer. Leo wonders too though, pinching the bridge of his noise as he tries to think of a suitable reply.

"Hmm, it's probably just a marketing thing, I'm sure he didn't pick it", Leo says, contemplating actually getting out of bed and doing something. His bed seems so comfortable though. He also throws a quick glare at the crutches propped up against the wall, forced on him by the team's medics earlier on that day  
  
"But Leeoo, it's such a sexy shot of you!", Geri whines, breaking off into a giggle that threatened to replace Ney's decibel height as the most annoying thing he'd ever heard. When they start hollering again, Leo hangs up, throwing the phone down onto the bed and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

He grits his teeth at the pain that sparks in his leg as he grabs the crutches and makes his way out to the shower. It's time to make himself look human again and also take his mind off the Portugese diva. If he happens to turn his shower on a bit too hot well there's no one around to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination are I, writing things I shouldn't be writing but this wrote itself!


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that evening he receives another call, wrapped up in a blanket on his couch, and thinks about ignoring it. Then he remembers that he's an adult and also a professional so reluctantly he picks it up. His brow furrows when he sees that it's Pipita, swiping right on the screen to accept the call. "What's up?", he asks, trying to keep the worry out of his tone.

"It's not true!", Higuain starts, curses slipping out of his mouth at an alarming rate. "I mean I didn't even do an interview with them!", he continues, leaving Leo more and more confused as each word left his mouth. "Pipa, what are you talking about?", Leo asks, speaking before the other could continue ranting.

There's silence on the phone for several seconds before the other finally replies. "You didn't hear... oh Leo, I'm so sorry I forgot about..", Pipita begins, trailing off awkwardly at the end like he doesn't even want to mention what happened. Like Leo will break down - he won't. "It's fine hermano, tell me what happened?", Leo prompts, slipping into captain mode.

"Well there was this article published this morning, saying I called Ronaldo egotistical and self-centered and that I said you were better, which is true by the way, but I never said the first bit!", Pipita ranted, Leo half listening as he wondered why his life suddenly revolved around the other man and why his friends kept bringing him up.

"Tweet something", Leo replied easily, fiddling with the tie on his shorts. He balanced the phone between his shoulder and his ear, stretching to grab the tv remote and mute the television. "I haven't tweeted since May", Higuain replied sourly, the sound of him banging something shut reverberating through the connection.

"How about you text him to explain then?", Leo asked, stifling a yawn in his hand. "I haven't text him since like... May", Higuain whined, reminding Leo that he captained a bunch of overgrown children. "How about you give him my number and I send him a text then?", Leo prompted, shocked and annoyed by his own proposal.

"Omg Leo really?", his teammate asked breathlessly, not giving him a chance to reply before he started gushing platitudes. "Okay, I'll text you his number now and you can tell me how it goes!", he exclaimed, hanging up the phone abruptly. His phone soon lit up with a message.

The number looked innocent enough, could of belonged to anybody really, not that Leo expected it to contain a CR7... but now that he thought about it. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought Leo saved the number and opened up a new text.

 _'Hey, it's Messi and I got your number of Pipita, he's too embarrassed to say it but that interview isn't real, you should give him a text'_ Leo wrote, stopping to read it again once he was done. It was awkward and stilted, like why would he ask Higuain for Ronaldo's number unless the other said something, but he discarded this thought and hit sent.

He threw his phone down for a third time that day before unmuting the tv and settling down to watch something. He didn't notice his phone buzz in reply, too busy flicking through channels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going particularly, it was one of those one's that wrote itself before I could figure out where it was going! Maybe give me some ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until he went to go to bed that he noticed the message alert on his phone, two in fact. His stomach churned nervously when he read that they were both from Cristiano, hesitantly swiping them open. 'Why didn't he just text me himself?' the text said, making Leo grimace. It was true that Higuain probably should of manned up but Leo didn't want to leave it to the other to do it himself, afraid Pipa would make it worse. The second text left Leo puzzled though: _'Did you watch my trailer?'._

Leo glanced nervously around the room, berating himself when he realised he was alone. Was the other goading him? Or trying to start a conversation? Indecision floated through Leo as he read the text a second time, just to make sure he'd read it right.

_'Yes, I was surprised to see myself in it?'_

It was bold of him but he was curious. The most the two had ever talked was at award ceremonies with a buffer of teammates between them. He'd been surprised when they'd ended up sitting beside each other at the Ballon D'or and he'd been especially surprised at the warm weight of the others hand on his thigh.

_'That's because you're an important part of my career'._

Leo blanked at that, shocked at the others words. He thought about texting someone else to ask advice before deciding to just ask the other what he really meant.

 _'I'm important in your career? How so?'_ he said, shaking his head as memories of his youth resurfaced, awkwardly texting the girl he liked.

Except not because he didn't have a crush on Ronaldo, it was true he was certainly nice to look at but no, Leo didn't care about looks, personality was more important. He wasn't sure Ronaldo had the right personality, lots of it sure, but not right for him. It was true Leo liked to surround himself with confident people but there was a distinct difference between confidence and arrogance and unfortunately the other seemed to border on the latter. Didn't mean Leo couldn't appreciate the aesthetic of him in underwear.

He hadn't realised another text had come in, too caught up in his thoughts.

_'You motivate me'._

Just one simple text left Leo speechless, and dry mouthed. "Me", Leo whispered, clutching the phone to his chest with shaky hands. He'd heard it so many times from the media but for the other to admit it so easily was amazing. He dropped the phone into his lap when it started to vibrate, ringer on silent. 'Cristiano' flashed across the screen. Leo let it ring for several seconds before answering it. Calls with people he wasn't friends with made him apprehensive but he couldn't just ignore the other.

"Well?", the voice on the other end of the phone demanded, making Leo wince. "Hmm?", Leo hummed non-committedly, happy to let the other take control of the conversation. "I knew you wouldn't say anything over text but I'll say it again, you're my motivation", Ronaldo continued, silky dulcet drawling over the phone. "Oh", Leo breathed, hands trembling with nerves. "Oh? That's all you have to say?", the other prompted, sounding annoyed. "I mean.. you motivate me too", Leo whispered, catching his lip between his teeth. 

The other made a pleased sound on the other end of the phone.

"Wait, this isn't being recorded for your movie is it?", Leo asked playfully, hiding a smile behind his sleeve when the other huffed out a laugh. "I mean really I should be getting a profit, my face in your trailer will get you millions!", Leo exclaimed excitedly, secretly impressed by his own easy-goingness. Maybe Geri was finally rubbing off on him? "Cheeky", Ronaldo drawled, a comfortable enough silence falling over them as Leo picked at the upholstery. 

"I heard about your injury", Ronaldo said, sounding for the first time hesitant as if worried Leo would get mad. "My knee is always acting up", he continued, laughing bitterly, "something else we have in common". It was weird because Leo nearly wondered if he should comfort the other but shook his head, Leo was the one with the torn mcl after all. "I bet the entire team is fawning all over you, surprised you even have time for this call", Ronaldo teased good-naturedly, clearly realising he'd made it awkward.

"Making fun of me is more like it", Leo whined, glad for the reprieve that had been offered. It was a bit true though, he knew he'd only have so long alone before his teammates starting turning up everyday like a rotation. A battle ram even.

"To be honest I feel useless when I'm not playing", Leo sighed, digging his fingers into the fabric of the couch. God, he'd gone and made it awkward again. His stomach churns when the other says nothing in return, just breathes evenly down the phone. "That's why you motivate me", he said fiercely, surprising Leo for what seemed like the hundred time since the conversation started. "Me feeling useless?", Leo snorted derisively.

"It's because of your drive, I want to do better than you, people always say you don't try but I know you do, I know you want the Ballon D'or this year and that's what motivates me", Ronaldo explains passionately. It didn't sound contrived or filled with bravado, instead he sounded determined. Leo hums in reply, considering what the other is saying. Leo wouldn't of admitted on pain of death to anyone that he did want the Ballon D'or, as many as he could get, but clearly the other had no such restraints. Probably why so many admired and envied him in equal measures.

"What can I say, five is nice number", Leo laughed, pleased when the other joined in. With anyone else it would of sounded arrogant but he knew he was talking to someone who was just as likely to get five himself. "I'm getting older Leo, it's my turn this year!", Cristiano complained, the use of Leo's name rolling so easily off his tongue.

"I'll think about it old man", Leo teased, cheeks hurting from smiling so hard. He'd forgotten how annoyed he'd been earlier on, injury weighing on his mind. "So cheeky Leo, what would the public say!", Ronaldo said, shouting something away from the phone that sounded suspiciously like his son's name. "Cheeky, talented hobbit puts Arrogantaldo in his place!", Leo giggled to himself, greeted by a huff of laughter from the other end of the phone.

"Look Leo I have to go, but if you want to talk to someone please just text me whenever you want", Cristiano said, voice taking a soft edge. Leo flushed, oddly touched by his rival's compassion. "Thanks Cris", Leo whispered, smiling bemusedly. "No problem la pulga, goodnight", he replied, hanging up and leaving Leo jarringly alone in silence.

It was one of the oddest conversations he'd ever had but Leo felt light and warm as he switched off the tv and got his crutches to go upstairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Tell me what you think, I hope this didn't disappoint!!


	4. Chapter 4

"You look happier", Masche said, the first words that left his mouth when Leo opened the door. "What?", Leo asked, flushing under the scrutinising gaze of the other and lifting a hand to touch his own face. His fellow Argentine made a humming noise in the back of his throat before gently pushing past Leo, two take out bags in his hands.

It was his turn tonight to feed Leo and keep him company. Well, according to the timetable the team had drawn up. A timetable Leo would happily tear up if he got his hands on it. It's not that he didn't love the company of his friends but after being woken up at 7am on a Saturday, by Neymar wielding breakfast, Leo was a bit reluctant to go along with it.

Not that he had a say with Mascherano, one raised eyebrow and Leo was powerless. Mascherano had a way of looking at people that made them regret having been born. It was similar to the look he was giving Leo now, staring him down from the kitchen even as he unpacked the food.

When Leo made a motion to help, hobbling forward on his crutches, Masche said nothing, just pointed his finger towards the couch. Suitably chastised, Leo lowered himself down onto the couch, glaring balefully at the other. Only when he wasn't looking of course, Leo didn't have a dead wish.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?", Masche asked, carrying over plates and cutlery, salt cradled under his arm. "Nothing boludo", Leo replied breezily, doing his best to make his smile innocent. He didn't know how the other would react if he told him the truth. Probably start threatening to castrate the Portuguese.

"I don't believe that", Masche said, placing their orders down in front of them before finally sitting down. "Gracias", Leo said, avoiding the subject for a few moments as he opened his container and poured the food out onto his plate. He could practically feel the other staring at him so he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth, cursing when he burnt his tongue.

"Come on Leo, you know you can tell me anything", Masche prompted, surprisingly gentle in his coaxing. Reluctantly Leo put his fork down, noting that the other hadn't even touched his food. "Promise you won't overreact?", Leo asked, grimacing at the way the others face tensed. "Of course Leo, what is it?", he replied, dark eyes tracing Leo's face.

"Well, I was talking to um... I was talking to Ronaldo last night", Leo stuttered, the end of the sentence coming out in a quick jumble. Silence descended over them as Masche's brow furrowed as he tried to decipher what the other had said before clearing when he did, leaving him looking unimpressed. "Cristiano Ronaldo?", he asked, voice tense. "Yes", Leo squeaked, sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Why?", Masche asked, deadly quiet. Vaguely Leo wondered if this was what it was like for a girl to have an overprotective father. "We just, I don't know, we just talked, he rang me to talk about Higuain", Leo explained haltingly, aware that his cheeks had flushed again. "Ronaldo rang you to talk about Higuain?", Masche asked incredulously.

"So you're telling me the reason you're so happy is because you talked to Ronaldo?", Masche asked, after Leo nodded his head. "Yes", Leo sighed, picking up his fork to toy with his food. "Okay", Masche replied, grabbing his own fork and digging into his food. Leo's head whipped up to gape at the other, greeted by a wry smile from Masche who continued eating his own food like nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little interlude! I'm so bad at updating my stories but I've been so busy with college lately! I'm just writing when I can, which isn't very often! Tell me if this is okay, I can't judge mine own writing lately


	5. Chapter 5

Leo spent two days looking at his phone after he had lunch with Mascherano. It was his own embarrassment that stilled his hand. The last relationship Leo had been in was with Antonela, who'd spend years getting to know him before Leo had really accepted her into his life. For someone to have such an impact on his life so quickly was... well honestly it scared Leo. The kind of fear that kept him awake that night, tossing and turning in his bed, as scenarios ran through his mind. What was he meant to do? Ronaldo played for Madrid and he probably wasn't even interested in Leo.

But then he'd been the one to ring him and to tell him to text him again. Why was he even worried about whether or not Ronaldo liked him? It's not like Leo had a crush on him. No. That was stupid and it wasn't an idea he'd entertain.

Well, maybe it was.

It took Leo two days to gather the courage to send a text and even then it'd been a painfully simple: _'Hey'_

He'd panicked after he'd sent it, cursing up a storm in his empty kitchen. Then he'd thrown his phone down on the counter like it was a poisonous snake and hightailed it out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom. Well as fast as he could on crutches, which admittedly wasn't very fast. It was annoying having to use them, maneuvering so awkwardly where usually he was agile. He thought sometimes about throwing them on the floor and hobbling around without them but a voice always sounded in his head, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Xavi, that he was an idiot and he'd only hurt himself doing that. 

The sound of running water filled the room as Leo twisted the knobs in the shower and kicked off his shoes, still leaning on one of his crutches. Hobbling over to the mirror, Leo watched the rise and fall of his own chest. He didn't know how long he spent looking at himself before the mirror eventually began to fog up, the bathroom filling up with mist. His clothes suddenly felt heavy, so Leo lowered himself onto the lid of the toilet and struggled out of them. He could practically imagine one of his teammates helping him undress, they were a insufferably unbearable lot sometimes with absolutely no concept of personal space or general social decorum. He absolutely adored them.

He felt almost tired by the time he finished, drained that such a menial task suddenly seemed so hard. His knee gave a throb of pain, almost in sympathy, as he grabbed his crutch again and propelled himself into the shower stall. The mist swirled around him as he threw the crutch out onto the ground and closed the door behind himself. The air was thinner then, as hot water cascaded over him. There was something about the luxury of a good shower that Leo loved, it was one of the things he'd forked cash out on when he'd moved it, upgrading the entire bathroom.

Bracing his hands against the wall, Leo let himself fall into a trance - something he always did in the shower, just let himself relax and his mind wonder.

That's why he was surprised when an image flooded unbidden into his mind, of a man with tanned skin and a bright white smile. Leo suddenly wasn't just flushed from the water.

It seemed wrong to be thinking of the other then, even innocuously. There was probably enough room for the other in the stall though, probably enough room for five Ronaldo's and wasn't that a nice thought.

"Stop it", Leo said, berating himself aloud. Shaking his head to dispel the thought Leo tilted his face back so that the stream hit his face, scrunching his eyes up to ward away both the water and image. His legs suddenly felt weak so Leo made a quick job of cleaning himself off and washing his hair, cursing when his head began to spin. There was still suds on the back of his legs when he turned the water off, stumbling to open the door and get out of the oppressive mist.

Leo wasn't ashamed to admit that he collapsed onto the toilet, head reeling as spikes of pain radiated from his knee. He nearly let out a pitiful cry when he realised one of his crutches was now on the ground. Using his good leg Leo used his heel to pull it across the ground, snatching it up when it was close enough. Deciding he'd dripped enough on the seat of the toilet, Leo steeled himself and pushed up to grab a towel. The next half an hour was spent drying himself and hobbling down the hall to get dressed. He'd nearly picked up a pair of jeans before he decided that there was no point and grabbed his favourite pair of pyjamas. The string around his waist had to be tightened a lot before it stayed, and his collarbones peeked out from the shirt, but they were undeniably comfy.

He was half way down the stairs when he remembered the text he'd sent, nearly tripping over himself as he rushed to check for a reply. An odd mixture of excitement and apprehension mixed in his stomach as he made his way over to the counter, grabbing his phone up like it was a Christmas present and he was five. He would probably be ashamed of himself under different circumstances but there was no one else there to see his shame.

He was shocked to find several texts and three missed calls. Unlocking the screen Leo read the texts, which ranged from _Hello_ to _Leo?_ to _Please answer me_.

Chewing on his lip, Leo clicked into his voicemail. 

"Hey Leo, it's Cristiano. I'm probably just over-reacting but you're not answering and it's been an hour. I mean, this sounds so clingy.. you're probably just asleep, but I can't help but think you might have fallen over. So yeah, please answer when you get this or I'll have to ring one your teammates - sorry".

The sound of the voicemail starting again didn't register with Leo as he slumped against the counter top, mind whirring into life as he tried to comprehend what had happened. Cursing to himself Leo rang him back, unsurprised that the phone only rang twice before the other answered. "Leo?? Are you okay?", Ronaldo asked, sounding just as worried as he had during the message he'd left. It was disconcerting to really hear it, to know the other was in Madrid worrying about him. "I'm sorry", Leo replied, running a hand over his face and letting out a weary sigh.

"What's wrong? I was worried when you didn't answer me", Ronaldo said quietly, sounding almost timid on the other end of the phone. Leo longed suddenly to be able to see him, to see if it was real.

"Everything", Leo replied simply, slumping down against the counter and burying his head into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of angst (we won't call it that tho) but yeah, Leo's injured right now and it's having a negative impact on everything. Don't worry, Cris will cheer him up next chapter! Sorry that this chapter isn't particularly interesting!


	6. Chapter 6

When he checked the clock again it was 5pm, meaning he'd been talking to Cristiano for 3 hours.

He couldn't even recall what they'd talked about, mostly it was the other speaking in soothing tones and recalling stories that Leo only half listened to. He'd retreated to the couch and wrapped himself up like a burrito as he listened to the other speak. Slowly, he'd lowered himself down, humming noncommittally as he cushioned his head against the couch pillows. Leo had never been big on words, or on story telling, but he enjoyed hearing the other's voice. Every word he spoke in Spanish sounded distinctly accented and lilting and made Leo wonder about his hometown. The other would probably happily tell him if he asked.

"Leeoo?", Cris singsonged, breaking through the haze Leo had fallen under. "Si?", Leo murmured, peeling his face away from where it was nestled in his own arms and rolling onto his back. "Leo", Cris repeated, sounding almost breathy and amused as a huff escaped him. Leo smiled wryly in reply, knowing he'd been caught out. He'd taken his pills not long after the conversation started, waiting until the other got particularly passionate before he snuck away to take them. He could feel the affect now, the drowsiness setting into his bones and the heaviness of his head.

"You alright corazon?", the Portuguese captain asked quietly, greeted by a hum from Leo. "'M fine, just tired", Leo said, voice trailing off into a telling yawn. He should probably be embarrassed for the other to hear him so informal and relaxed but Leo trusted him. Inexplicably. The other said nothing for a moment, a rustling sound filtering down the phone like he was turning over in bed. Leo wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, battling down the odd feeling in his stomach when he thought about the other, warm and soft.

"I wish I was with you", Cris said suddenly, surprising Leo - even in his drugged state.

He couldn't control the feelings that burst through him then, warmth spreading outwards from his stomach. "Me too", Leo whispered hoarsely, pulling a loose thread from the blanket in a bid to distract himself from the words he was speaking. It was stupid to be so attached to someone he'd only really spoken to over the phone, childish. Leo couldn't help it though, it just seemed right.

"This is probably going to sound presumptuous and you're probably going to laugh but I have some time off soon", Cris explained haltingly, waiting for Leo to comprehend the meaning of his words. It was like a burst of cold air, making Leo momentarily alert. "Lucky you", Leo said quietly, too afraid to ask what the other really meant.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as Leo waited for the other to reply.

"I'd really like to come see you", Cris said softly. It was like a hand clenched around Leo's heart, mixed with an inexplicable excitement - though it was followed quickly by disbelief.

"In Barcelona?", Leo asked incredulously, aware of how high his voice became as he spoke. "I don't think you're exactly travel fit", Cristiano teased, not completely able to hide the insecurity in his voice. It seemed impossible but it endeared him to Leo even more. He was so confident about everything else, it meant something that Leo could throw him off.

"Leo?", Cris prompted, sounding less hopeful at the sustained silence from Leo. "I'd love that", Leo said finally, shyly.

For the first time in along time Leo had something to look forward to besides football.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps hehe, I forgot to post this! Sorry it's so short... happy Halloween!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread yet, read at your own peril!! (Just did a quick check there, had couch cushions as couch cousins...)

The morning before Cris arrived was wrought with tension, or at least it was for Leo. The other had been sending him little texts, about the person by him in the queue for coffee and the guy he was stuck sitting beside in first class. Leo read all these texts wearily, realising that each one brought Cristiano closer and closer to him. Like in real life.

"Oh god", Leo cried, burying his face into his pillow. He hadn't even gotten out of bed yet, too preoccupied with worrying over the other. What if Cris didn't like him? That was stupid though, he'd seen Leo before, many, many times. Never like this though.

Leo twisted onto his back, kicking the bed sheets off with his good leg and staring up balefully at the ceiling. Leo couldn't even pick him up from the airport because he couldn't drive yet. God, it was already a disaster. What sort of host made their guest find their own way to their house.

Cris had laughed him off of course, asking for his address and telling him not to worry about it. He said if the paparazzi got a shot of them sitting side by side in a car they'd have a field day. After that he'd had to concede the others point. Leo had been awake for hours already before getting back in bed. Craving comfort. Crawling to the edge Leo grabbed his crutches from where he'd propped them up and forced himself to stand and get dressed.

He'd had a shower when he'd woken up so it was just a matter of getting dressed, making sure the front room and the guestroom were clean, and cooking something for the other. He'd probably left it all too late, wallowing in indecision, but now he didn't have time to worry about that.

He quickly popped into the room across the hall, checking that the bed was made and that the bathroom was clean. The last person to stay over had been Pique a few weeks ago, and he'd cleaned it up then.

Leo winced going down the stairs - having forgone his painkillers.

He knew it was stupid but he didn't want to pass out while Cristiano was there, or worse, say something stupid.

The rest of the house was clean enough, after Leo straightened out the couch cushions and folded up the blanket he'd been using to live on the couch for the past week. He made a mental note to do a quick hoover before the other arrived, leaving just the task of cooking something to eat. He'd been contemplating what to do over the last few days before settling on fish and a salad. He hoped it'd appeal to the other because it was healthy and he'd grown up on an island where fish was probably popular. Or he could fucking hate fish.

"Dammit", Leo cursed, slamming the fridge closed and depositing the ingredients across the marble counter. He'd ask the other if he liked fish when he arrived and then ask him if he'd like to order out. He'd make the dish first though, just in case.

It took the guts of an hour to prepare the meal, slowly and methodically to take his mind over what was about to happen.

Once he was finished he covered the dishes up and tracked back into the front room to hoover. He couldn't help the nerves that had claimed him as he pottered around, fixing photo frames and swiping over counters to make sure they were clean. He didn't even prepare this much when his family visited. His knee ached from all the activity without his crutches, so he snatched one of them up. 

"Any minute now", Leo sighed, finally giving up on staying calm as he put the hoover away and went upstairs to grab his phone so he could wait for the other to arrive.

There were no new texts, his wallpaper never having looked so blank. Tucking the phone into the waist of his jogger pants, Leo hobbled down the stairs and sat down on the couch, back ramrod straight.

God this was such a bad idea.

A knock at the door shocked Leo out of his thoughts, as he twisted to stare down the hall as if expecting the grim reaper to appear. Slowly, Leo lifted himself and walked down the hall, each step making his breath become more labored as panic took over.

When he yanked the door open it was like all the air had been punched out of his chest. There was Cristiano, standing on his doorstep in flesh, dressed in a simple grey hoodie and sheepish smile - eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

Leo knew he looked stupid, standing gaping in the doorway like the others arrival was a huge surprise.

"Hey, you going to let me in before someone sees me standing here?", Cris asked, gesturing into the house almost shyly. Leo nearly tripped over his own crutch to move out of the way, watching dazedly as Cris entered his home. An image he'd never imagined even in his wildest dreams. He looked almost out of place standing in Leo's small entry way, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Here let me..", Leo began, reaching for the other's bag only to find himself enveloped in Cristiano's arms. Leo blinked against the fabric of Cristiano's hoodie, free arm hanging uselessly at his side. The other was surprisingly soft against him, and Leo reached a hand up hesitantly to place it on the small of the others back, doing his best to ignore his enticing smell.

"Sorry", Cris said, pulling away to smile bashfully at him. 

"Was it okay getting here?", Leo asked fretfully, ignoring what had happened because he was worried he'd combust otherwise. The feeling of the other pressed up against him was something he wouldn't be able to forget for awhile.

"It's a bit weird being here without the team", Cristiano admitted, wondering down the hall slowly, as if he was worried that Leo would fall over.

Leo nodded his understanding, watching the other put his bag down by the couch and make his way straight over to the photos that lined Leo's shelves. It didn't surprise Leo, in fact it seemed typical of the other who seemed to really value family. Leo wondered what had happened between him and Irina but quickly squashed the idea, it was probably considered bad etiquette to ask your guests about recent break ups.

God he looked good, with the grey material of the sweater stretching tantalizing over his shoulders and the tight black skinny jeans hugging his long legs. Leo was lucky to avert his dropping gaze once the other turned around. 

"I um, I made something but I'm not sure if you'd even like it I mean we could just order food, whatever you want I don't mind", Leo stuttered, cutting Cristiano off before he could speak, knowing from the look on the others face that he was about to ask about his leg and Leo wasn't ready yet. 

Cristiano patiently waited for him to finish, a peculiar look on his face as he watched Leo make a fool of himself - soft almost.

"Whatever you made is perfect Leo", Cristiano said, flashing a blindingly beautiful smile that left Leo nodding stupidly and wondering how he was going to survive the day without embarrassing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't as good as you expected, I promise I'll try to make the next chapter better! I just wanted to update this now, I've been pretty crap at that lately. Comments are like sweets, feed me!!


	8. Chapter 8

The silence that Leo and Cristiano shared was comfortable, or at least it appeared to be.

Leo fretted over the dinner, offering Cristiano about twenty different drinks, before the other finally ordered him to sit down. Leo had plopped down gracelessly, cutlery clutched protectively against his chest - watching like a deer in highlights as Cristiano began to eat.

When the other didn't immediately fall to the floor clutching his throat Leo relaxed, and starting tucking into his own plate. He didn't stop flicking his eyes up to check on the other though, face flushing when Cristiano caught him looking and smiled.

Leo had just finished his dinner and was taking a sip from his drink when Cristiano covered Leo's hand with his own. Leo's spine tingled at the warmth that enveloped him, as he looked down incredulously at where they were joined. When Leo finally looked up he was surprised to find Cristiano's face open and warm, watching him patiently as Leo panicked internally.

"Hey", he said, thumb brushing back and forth soothingly over Leo's knuckles. Carefully Leo placed his glass back down and waited for the other to speak. When Cristiano didn't seem forth coming Leo pulled back, squeezing his hand and grabbing both there plates. Leo grimaced when he placed his weight on his knee, hobbling towards the sink.

The plates fell in with a clatter as Leo leaned against the counter, grabbing onto marble when pain spiked up his leg.

"Hey, leave that", Cristiano said, getting up from his chair and crowding in behind Leo, "where are your crutches?".

Leo twisting to look up at him, face screwed up in pain as he nodded towards the table. Cristiano glanced back before turning around to survey him, clearly hesitant to leave Leo's side. "Sorry about this", he said, stooping down and hooking his arms under Leo's legs. Leo's breath huffed out of him as they other lifted him up, cradling him against his chest. His face flushed in embarrassment, hands flying up to cover his face as Cristiano carried him into the front room.

He was gentle with Leo, placing him down onto the couch, and kneeling on the floor beside him.

"Does it hurt?", Cristiano asked, gently brushing a strand of hair from Leo's forehead when he pushed up on his elbows. Leo couldn't control the heat flooding his cheeks and instead shrugged his shoulders - trying to downplay it. He hadn't invited Cris over for the other to have to worry over him.

"Do you not have painkillers?", Cristiano asked, sounding almost offended, as if the staff at Barcelona hadn't been looking after him properly. Leo suppressed a grin before wincing, remembering just why his knee was hurting him.

"I.. um, I didn't take them", Leo whispered, suddenly interested in the fabric of the couch - kneading it beneath his fingers. Cristiano didn't answer straight away, clearly contemplating what to say.

"Why?", he finally asked, voice authoritative - leaving Leo no choice but to tell him the truth.

"You were coming over and, they make me..", Leo gesticulated, making a face to represent what the tablets did to him. To say Cristiano didn't look impressed was an understatement. Leo felt oddly cowed under his gaze, reminiscent of the way his mother used to look at him when he fucked up as a child.

"Where are they?", Cristiano asked, leaving no room for argument. "I'll be back in a second, stay here", he ordered, when Leo told them they were up in his bedside press. Cristiano was already half way up the stairs before Leo could say anything. 

This was not how he'd he planned this to go, at all. 

A few minutes passed before Cristiano came back down the stairs, the packet of the painkillers clutched in his hands. "I'll just make you something to drink", he said, going off into the kitchen, leaving Leo sitting on the couch - cursing internally at his own leg. 

"We can watch a movie if you want", Cristiano called from the kitchen, and Leo was struck by the domesticity of it all. Of the other looking after him so casually. 

Leo was still caught up on that when Cristiano arrived back in the door, two mugs in his hand, a plate balanced on one. It was Leo's first instinct to get to help him, but Cristiano halted him with a glare. "I made tea, I didn't know how you liked yours", he explained, slowly placing the two mugs down on the table before taking off the plate. Sugar and a jug of milk, one Leo hadn't seen since his mother had bought it for him, were perched on top of it. 

Leo was sickeningly touched by the gesture, gazing wonderingly at the other, surprised when Cristiano was the one who flushed. 

"I know you prefer mate, but I wasn't sure how to make it and..", he explained, falling silent when Leo placed a reassuring hand on his arm. 

"Thank you", Leo said sincerely, patting the space on the couch beside him. Reluctantly Cristiano sat down, letting out a sigh when he did - sinking into the couch. It seemed he was more tired than he appeared. It only made Leo more grateful that the other had looked after him. 

Under Cristiano's watchful gaze, Leo added one sugar and popped a tablet out of the container, swallowing it with his tea.

"Wanna just put the tv on?", Cris asked, already getting up to turn the tv on and grab the remote off the table before settling back down beside him - pressing his thigh against Leo's even though it was a huge couch. 

Leo took note of the fact that he took one sugar and some milk, filing it away in hopes that he might get to use the knowledge someday. Leo had just settled on a random comedy when Cristiano covered his lap with a blanket, shifting impossibly closer to get them both under it. 

"Is this okay?", he breathed, sounding hesitant as he placed one of his arms around Leo's shoulders. Leo fit perfectly against his side. 

Too afraid to speak, Leo nodded his head - clasping the hot mug between his hands and snuggling closer. 

Leo didn't know how long they mindlessly watched tv, the light slowly leaving the room as time passed. Leo found himself relaxing, empty mug still clutched in his hand as his eyes drifted shut. He didn't feel Cristiano gently take the cup from his hand, or the kiss pressed into his hair. If he'd been awake he would of seen Cristiano's tender smile, as he tucked Leo closer and closed his eyes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry x10 this took so long! 
> 
> This hasn't nothing to do with the fic, and I know this is a place where a lot of people escape for a distraction from real life, but I'd like to take a moment to mention all the things that of happened lately. I offer my sincerest condolences to anyone who was affected and I also hope that you're all safe wherever you are. x


	9. Chapter 9

Leo didn't expect to wake up in bed and he certainly didn't expect to wake up with someone pressed up against his back. 

Panic struck through Leo until he remembered the events of the night before and slowly calmed down. The arm around his waist didn't loosen though. 

Cristiano's breath tickled his skin where the other's face was buried in his neck. When Leo shifted the other made a noise of dissent, nuzzling closer and tightening his grip. 

It brought a smile to his face, and a giggle as the other brushed his sensitive skin. Leo didn't know what to do except relax, lulled back to sleep by their shared warmth. 

When he woke up the second time light was finally starting to filter back into the room. Leo pressed back against the others warm chest, freezing when the other sighed and began to stir behind him. 

Leo waited with baited breath until the grip around his waist loosened and he was able to roll over. 

Cristiano's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he woke up, mouth stretching into a yawn. When he finally opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Leo, face flooding with warmth under Leo's watchful gaze. 

Leo flushed too, stamping down the urge to scoot away and escape to the bathroom. After all, they were clearly both still dressed - although he was confused about the others presence in his bed. 

"Morning", Cris croaked, running a bashful hand through his hair. Leo thought he looked even more beautiful than usual, hair beginning to curl where the gel had fallen out. 

"Morning", Leo replied quietly, playing with the bed sheet while avoiding eye contact. He knew he made it more awkward but he couldn't help but be shy. It was the way he was. 

"Sorry, you fell asleep and I.. I just", Cristiano said, words faltering as he tried to explain their current situation. Leo peeked up at him out of the corner of his eye, lips twitching up when he saw how adorably embarrassed the other looked. 

It was hard to be six foot tall and pull off a pout. 

"Wanted a cuddle?", Leo asked playfully, laughing when Cris squawked. He didn't expect the other to hit him with a pillow. 

Leo giggled uncontrollably as they wrestled, covering his face when Cristiano bared down up top of him. 

Leo was breathless when they finished, laughter drying up when Cristiano pulled the pillow back - face hovering inches above Leo. 

The first thing Leo noticed was the golden flecks in the other eyes, and the way Cristiano was pushed up on his arms, making sure his body didn't crush Leo's slimmer one. 

Several seconds of silence passed between the two, breath puffing together as they stared mesmerised at each other. 

Leo decided to break it when Cristiano edged closer, wacking the other in the side with a pillow. Cristiano's gasp of shock was worth it as he collapsed down beside Leo, just missing jostling his knee. 

"Good morning", Leo repeated, stifling a giggle behind his hands as Cristiano groaned into the mattress. 

And for the first time in a while it really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little chappie, tell me what you think x


	10. Chapter 10

After they'd woken up it'd been a case of slowly getting out of bed, and getting dressed.

Leo had taken his chance when Cristiano had gone downstairs to grab his bag, almost tripping over himself in his rush to get dressed. He didn't need Cristiano seeing him shirtless, not when the other looked like a Greek sculpture.

By the time Cristiano returned Leo was sitting on the bed pulling on socks, doing his best to hide his breath coming out in puffs. The other gave him a bemused look when he finished, dropping his bag down beside him.

Leo smiled innocently, escaping into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He hadn't meant to leave the door open but as he glanced into the mirror he saw the other undressing. The noise of Leo choking on his brush echoing through the bathroom.

"Are you okay Leo?", Cristiano asked, pausing with his shirt still clutched in his hand. Leo did his best to keep his eyes level with the others chest as he nodded his head. 

Leo didn't look into the mirror again, quickly brushing his teeth and ignoring the fact that Cristiano Ronaldo was stripping in his bedroom. 

He was jolted out of his drooling by Cristiano joining him in the bathroom - clad only his his black briefs.

Leo's eyes trailed dangerously low before snapping back up.

It was oddly comfortably, standing shoulder to shoulder as they brushed their teeth. Cristiano towered over him but Leo didn't feel intimidated - the opposite in fact. It felt nice to have someone with him.

"Don't forget to take your painkillers", Cristiano reminded him sternly after washing out his mouth. Leo hummed bashfully, reminded suddenly of how close they'd been pressed together in bed. How Leo had fallen asleep on top of him like he was a huge pillow.

"Breakfast?", Leo chirped, doing his best to finally be a good host. He wasn't sure having your guest look after you was considered good etiquette. 

"Sure, I'm actually pretty hungry", Cristiano admitted, finally going to get dressed. Leo let out a sigh of relief, after all there was only so much torture he could go through.

Leo wandered down stairs ahead of him, scratching the fabric of his stomach as he wondered what to have. He hadn't been out of the house in a few days, most of his food had been delivered by his teammates. Of course the food had meant that they'd had to stay as well, pestering Leo for hours afterwards. It was almost sweet. Annoyingly sweet maybe.

Leo wondered if Cristiano's strict diet would allow him to indulge in some pancakes, turning the mixture bag over in his hands.

He was still reading the instructions when Cristiano snuck in behind him, pressing a kiss into the crown of his hair. A thrill went through Leo at the casual gesture.

"Pancakes?", Cristiano asked, laughing as he pried the bag from Leo's hand. He would of blushed at the others words but there was nothing teasing in his tone. Instead he sounded almost child-like in his excitement. Leo didn't know why that made him feel sad.

"If you want", Leo replied, smiling easily and watching the way the corner of the others eyes crinkled as he grinned. He looked even more beautiful when he smiled. Leo had almost forgotten about the pain in his leg, having foregone his crutch on the way down. 

Cristiano helped him get out the required ingredients, singing a song Leo recognised from the charts. He even put the kettle on, getting out their mugs as Leo mixed the batter. 

It was almost painful to remind himself that this was all temporary. Cris would have to go back to Madrid soon.

Leo was still mixing the ingredients when Cristiano stepped up behind him, watching over his shoulder. He'd never been so sensitive to someone else's presence before, he could almost feel the heat radiating off Cristiano.

"Alright, I think this is ready, let me get out the pan", Leo said, placing it down on the counter and turning to Cristiano with a sunny grin.

Cristiano gently wiped a patch of flour off Leo's cheek, thumb brushing against his skin. Leo sucked in a breath, holding it until Cristiano stepped away - allowing Leo to scurry away to grab the pan. 

Cristiano was so casual with his touches, it made Leo's heart throb in his chest each time.

Cristiano resumed singing as Leo poured the batter into the pan, voice soft as he said the words in English. It sounded like one of songs Neymar listened to through his headphones.

Leo wondered what the world would say, if they could see them now.

Leo did six pancakes, piling them on a plate and refilling through the cabinet for something to put on them. He settled on mable syrup, hoping that Cristiano would like it too. Leo'd always had a sweet tooth.

"We can sit at the table", Leo said, grabbing the plate and motioning towards the other room - smiling when he saw the two mugs clutched in Cristiano's hands. 

They shared stories as they ate, little anecdotes from Cristiano's time at Man United and Leo's childhood at La Masia. It was a lovely start to the day, sticky sweet like the sauce that Leo had slathered over his pancakes.

"What do you want to do today?", Leo asked, though realistically he knew they couldn't exactly leave the house without causing a media frenzy. Still it seemed like the hostly thing to do. 

"We could just relax, I could even teach you how to play Fifa", Cristiano replied innocently. Leo stared open mouthed over his mug, putting on his most insulted face as the other's mouth twitched upwards into a smile. "Them's fighting words", Leo said, biting his lip to stop the infectious grin stretching across his face. It still surprised him how easy it was to banter with the other - though Geri had told him on several occasions how Cristiano really was.

He felt bad for doubting him now.

Cristiano left their plates back into the kitchen, shushing Leo when he tried to protest. Letting out a huff Leo took their mugs and escaped to the front room - where the ps4 was already set up.

It hit Leo suddenly, as he looked at the blanket still thrown on the couch, that the other would of had to carry him upstairs the night before. Any blood that was in Leo's body instantly went to his face. Cristiano entered behind him, completely oblivious to Leo's realisation as he went to turn the tv on, chatting happily. 

Leo was still standing beside the couch, mugs clutched in his hands, when Cristiano turned to offer him a controller.

"What's wrong?", Cristiano asked, confusion marring his features as he looked at Leo's frozen body. 

Leo had to physically shake his head to dispel his embarrassment, smiling shakily at Cristiano.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to kick your ass", Leo replied, setting the mugs down and finally taking the controller the other was offering him. Cristiano didn't seem convinced but he still sat down.

It was almost a silent agreement that neither of them picked their own teams, settling on United and Arsenal. Leo wasn't sure he was ready to break the comfortable camaraderie between them, after all they both had a fairly competitive streak.

Leo was only becoming aware of how cold he was Cristiano threw the blanket over his lap, shuffling closer so that he was underneath it as well. Leo didn't take his eyes off the screen but a smile crossed his face.

It almost felt like they were the only people in the world, snuggled together close on the couch. Leo realised that this was one of the moments he'd treasure for years to come, once reality set back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeing as the last chappie was apparently too short haha, here you guys go! (i'm well happy about today's result, what about everyone else??)


	11. Chapter 11

Leo wasn't sure how long exactly they spend playing FIFA, switching between random teams and shouting curses at each other that usually would of made Leo blush.

Cristiano was fun once he let himself go, making faces and cracking silly jokes that made Leo laugh at how bad they were.

He was also surprisingly tactile.

Every chance to touch Leo he took, whether it be to catch his attention or to celebrate a goal together by pulling Leo sideways against him. Leo didn't mind of course, the opposite in fact.

Leo wondered if this was what it'd always be like if they played together - this easy camaraderie.

He always wondered idly if Cristiano would even want to play with him, words stuck in his throat each time he went to ask.

"You're just as good at this as you are at real football", Cristiano murmured suddenly, breaking Leo's concentration as he threw an arm around his shoulders.

Leo just managed not to drop the controller as Cristiano hauled him closer, pressing a kiss against his temple. Leo flushed, eyes fixated on the frozen players as Cristiano's lips lingered.

The next kiss surprised Leo as Cristiano trailed his lips down to kiss his cheekbone - right where a flush was beginning to appear.

When Cristiano moved again Leo finally turned to catch his eye, frozen as they gazed at each other. All Leo could see were Cristiano lips hovering inches from his own.

Their first kiss was soft, just a mere brush of their lips before Cristiano pulled away to check his reaction. Leo was still frozen, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Cristiano tracked the movement, pressing their lips together again as if chasing the pink slip of tongue he'd seen. Leo was ashamed of the whimper that escaped him, hands clenched around the controller.

When Cristiano swept his tongue across his lips, Leo automatically allowed the other in, gasping when Cristiano tangled their tongues together.

Leo let him take control, head tipping back under the other's ministrations as Cristiano reached up to cup the back of his neck.

His hands were warm as he rubbed his thumb softly against the short hair at the nape of Leo's neck, different to the hot, wet movement of his lips.

Leo could feel his breath beginning to stutter out of him as the kisses became wetter and sloppier, Cristiano lazily curling his tongue against his own.

Leo didn't even notice the controller slipping from his hands, wincing when it cracked against the hard wooden floor.

It didn't seem like Cristiano had even heard it as his body surged closer, twisting to press Leo against the back of the couch.

Leo could do nothing but hold on his shoulders, pliant under his hands.

Leo's lips began to feel numb when Cristiano finally pulled away, spit slicked lips trailing down Leo's neck. His grip on Cristiano's shoulders tightened as the other nosed the sensitive skin, licking a strip up Leo's neck.

"Oh god", Leo whispered breathlessly, causing the other to tilt his head back up - eyes curious and dark.

"Is this okay?", Cristiano asked, interrupting Leo's nod to kiss him again, gently this time. Leo'd never felt so weak before, clinging on to Cristiano helplessly.

"Lay down", Cristiano ordered, balancing when Leo panicked. "No, no, I just want to cuddle", Cristiano explained hurriedly, smiling when Leo relaxed.

He wasn't ready for... he just wasn't ready yet.

Cristiano helped him lay back, hand clasped on his knee as Leo lowered himself down. He had to wriggle in to make room for Cristiano, shoulder pressed up against the side of the couch.

Cristiano was like a furnace as he moulded along Leo's side, throwing the blanket over them.

"Come on, lay here", Cristiano said, laying down on his back and pulling Leo over so that his head was cushioned on Cris's chest. 

He was surprisingly comfortable for someone who worked out so much.

Leo couldn't help inhaling his scent as he nestled down, leg tangling between the others.

Cristiano seemed content too - arm wrapping around him.

"If the world could see us now", Cristiano giggled, causing Leo to burrow further in, hiding a smile. He was almost tempted to post a picture of them on Instagram, just to watch the world burn.

Leo hadn't meant to close his eyes, but when he did he struggled to open them again, melting into Cristiano's warm embrace. Something that felt suspiciously like love was stirring inside him.

That was the second time they feel asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I'm really busy with college/work! I plan to update Playing With Fire next, that chapter is hopefully quiet important! So what did you guys think? Too fast or?


	12. Chapter 12

Saying goodbye to Cristiano was one of the hardest things he'd had to do in a long time.

It was different than the numb or angry feeling of losing a game or even losing a trophy, it was like a sickness in his stomach that couldn't be helped.

It made it real again suddenly, that Cristiano played for his rival and they couldn't ever be together - not like Leo really wanted.

They'd never be able to walk down the street together, never be able to buy a white picket house and maybe even a dog or two. Leo wasn't even sure if he could tell his teammates about what happened between them.

Cristiano seemed to have copped to his humour when he'd woken up the next morning to find Leo watching him. He'd said nothing, just pressed a kiss into Leo's bare shoulder and dragged him closer into his arms.

Leo guessed that everyone dealt with their own problems in different ways.

They hadn't said much still after Cristiano finally had to get up, going for a shower before he had to leave for his flight. Pancakes didn't feel right then so Leo simply cut up some fruit and made some coffee and waited for the other to come down.

It send a pang through his stomach to see Cristiano dressed to leave, placing his bag down at the threshold of the door. His smile was gentle as he ate the plate of fruit Leo had made him, muttering his thanks as he pressed another kiss against Leo's temple.

It made it harder somehow, when he was so sweet.

There wasn't much else to say then and they both knew it, lingering awkwardly in the kitchen. Cristiano was the one who finally acted, clasping Leo's hand in one and his bag in the other and walking down the hall to the front door.

There he dropped his bag again, standing with Leo's hand caught in his own.

Leo watched detachedly as Cristiano's mouth opened and closed several times, clearly struggling to come up with the right words to let Leo down gently.

Cristiano was firm as he grabbed Leo's elbow, leading him so that his back hit the door. Leo almost suffocated at the pressure as Cristiano molded their bodies together - trapping him completely.

"Please don't do this Leo", Cristiano whispered, breath moving his hair as he pressed his mouth down against Leo's brown mop. 

"Me and you, we can't..", Leo gasped finally, overwhelmed as he spoke. It was hard to stop himself from crying, tremors running through his body. He would of too if Cristiano wasn't anchoring him.

"Yes we can, yes we can", Cris replied firmly, repeating the words as he tried to get through to the other. It hurt him to see him closing off on him like this. This wasn't what Cristiano wanted at all.

"We've had such a lovely time Leo, we can make this work", Cristiano continued, voice pleading with Leo to listen.

Leo was about to push him away when Cristiano grabbed his face, kissing the words down Leo's throat as he clung to him.

Leo's eyes dried up as they kissed, pressing upwards to wrap his arms around Cristiano's shoulders. The other laughed as he held him, abruptly breaking the kiss.

"I'll come back", Cristiano promised, pressing their foreheads together so Leo would have to look at him, would have to believe his sincerity.

"Okay", Leo whispered softly, realising for the first time that he was without his crutch as the other pulled away, leaving him to stand on his own legs - it hadn't hurt as much since he'd arrived.

Leo was almost docile as he stepped out of the way, brushing his fringe back out of his eyes, somewhat embarrassed by his display of emotion.

Cristiano looked almost annoyed with himself as he grabbed the bag, pecking Leo one last time before he opened the door and stepped out - letting it close behind him.

Leo'd lived alone for nearly thirteen years. It was the first time the house had ever felt empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just uploaded two projects so I treated myself by writing this, very short but I think this stands alone as a kinda of reality chapter I suppose we call it - coming down from a high. Not exactly angst but I need something to write about hehe. Tell me if you enjoyed this :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Leo would never admit it, but after Cristiano left he spend the day sulking.

Or rather he would of if there hadn't been a knock on his door.

Leo had no choice but to drag himself off the couch, phone clutched in his hand, as he went to answer the door.

"Leo, Leeeooo Messsi", Geri sang, fist rattling against the wood. Leo rolled his eyes affectionately, opening the door to find Geri grinning like a chesire cat on the other side. A warm feeling set itself in Leo's stomach once he laid eyes on the other, mood instantly approving as he saw his bestfriend.

"What do you want?", Leo drawled, leaning lazily against the door frame. Geri didn't give him much of a chance to tease him, edging past Leo to get inside the house. Leo decided that the takeout bag hanging in his hand made it worthwhile.

"How's my baby been?", Geri asked, calling over his shoulder as he strode straight down the hall. Leo sighed, quickly making his way after the other to make sure he didn't break anything.

"I'm fine", Leo said, watching Geri yank plates out of the press - placing them down with a clatter.

It was nice to have someone in the house, even someone as noisy as Geri, as the sound of the kettle boiling filled the room.

"Go sit down and put Netflix on", Geri ordered, and Leo dutifully trudged in to the front room, throwing himself down on the couch. There was no point even attempting to argue with Geri.

The next hour passed quietly enough, something that might of surprised people who only knew Geri for his persona. It was true he wasn't silent, but he never demanded that Leo talked back - something Leo really appreciated about him.

He let Leo pick the movie too. Shak always did say he had Geri wrapped around his finger.

Leo didn't even attempt to sit away from the other, letting Geri drag him onto his lap. There was nothing sexual about the way Geri cuddled him, just warm and safe, like family.

He blushed as he remembered Cristiano, the longest he'd gone without thinking of him since he'd left.

He imagined broaching the subject with Geri, but quickly dismissed the thought - he wanted a relaxing night after all.

"Hey", Geri whispered suddenly, waiting until the movie had fallen silent before he spoke. Leo groaned internally, wondering what the other was about to say. He had a feeling the night might be about to get less relaxing.

"You're happy", Geri stated, voice leaving no room for argument - demanding an answer from the Argentinian.

"Of course I am, you're here", Leo replied innocently, twisting in Geri's arms to smile up at him.

Geri surveyed him suspiciously, eyes narrowing as he looked at Leo. He couldn't help the grin that split his face.

"What?", Geri asked, seeming to grow in height as he regraded Leo with excitement.

"Nothing", Leo replied quickly, eyes widening in the face of Geri's animation. He already knew it was too late to escape.

"Tell me!", Geri ordered, fingers digging into Leo's sensitive sides. Leo gasped, trying to crawl away as Geri tickled him mercilessly.

"Geri please", Leo cried, squirming in Geri's lap as he neared tears.

"Tell me and I'll stop", Geri replied simply, fingers pressing into the skin off his ribs in a way that made Leo cry with laughter.

"Ronaldo!", Leo shouted, gasping when the tickling stopped, and throwing himself off on to the couch.

He turned to find Geri staring uncomprehendingly at him, mouthing the Portuguese's name as if it was the first time he'd heard it.

"What?", Geri asked, "you saw his underwear modelling shots?".

The flush on Leo's cheeks told him all he needed to know. Leo could already tell he'd never live this down.

He wondered how long it'd be before his neighbors rang the police, as Geri's high-pitched exclamations rang through the house.

Leo didn't bother answering the questions being fired at him, letting Geri tire himself out while he waited.

"What happened?", Geri asked finally, voice taking a serious tone as he calmed down. This was the level-headed Geri that Leo respected.

"We talked on the phone", Leo admitted slowly, playing with one of the cushions, "and he came over to visit".

At that admission the level-headed Geri nearly disappeared, mouth flapping open and closed several times as he stared in disbelief. Leo waited patiently for a second time.

"If he touched you Leo I swear to god..", Geri ranted, cut off by Leo slapping a hand over his mouth - face flaming red.

"He didn't... we didn't", Leo hissed, glancing around the room as if someone might have overheard.

It took Geri licking his hand for Leo to pull away with a grimace.

"You're telling me he didn't touch you?", Geri asked disbelieving, crossing his arms over his chest in a way that was probably meant to look intimidating - maybe to Milan or Sasha.

"Well..", Leo began, trailing off as he began playing with the pillow again, twisting it in his hands.

"Leo", Geri threatened, sounding genuinely annoyed at the idea of a madridista defiling his friend, even one he knew and liked.

"I'm an adult Geri", Leo replied, "and I really like him".

Geri seemed to deflate at the words, losing a lot of his fire.

"Really?", Geri asked, looking for confirmation and frowning when Leo nodded.

"Okay", he sighed, drawing Leo back into his arms, "as long as he makes you happy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eep, another little update! an interlude, I promise Cris will be back in the next chapter - I just wanted to have Geri's reaction <3


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't long before Cris arrived back at his door, overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

Leo would be embarrassed to admit he practically threw himself at the others torso, clinging onto Cris like he hadn't seen him in years.

Cristiano had just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Leo, kissing the top of his head as he indulged him. Indulged them both actually.

"Miss me?", Cris asked, once Leo finally pulled away.

"Cris", Leo replied, sounding stressed at the very idea that he might not have. It was probably worrying that Leo had become attached so quick but there was no fixing it now, not in a way that wouldn't end up hurting him more.

"I gave up two trips to Morocco for you", Cris teased, pulling Leo closer to him. It felt amazing to have the other tucked in against his side, the perfect size to fold into his arms.

The scandalised look Leo gave him was almost worth it.

"You don't have to..", Leo started slowly, looking hurt as he gazed up at Cristiano through doleful eyes. It took all of Cristiano's willpower not to crumble to his feet and beg for forgiveness.

"But I want to", Cristiano replied firmly, running his hand through the soft hair of Leo's fringe. It flopped back in to place the minute he let go.

"Okay", Leo replied, smiling as he remembered the last time they'd stood here and Cris had comforted him.

They had lunch after that, though Cristiano admitted he wasn't particularly hungry. Then Cris had taken his hand and slowly led him up the stairs, an almost sombre silence falling over them.

They both stripped down to their underwear before slipping under the covers. Leo was comfortable knowing Cris would never force him do anything he didn't want, instantly moving closer when Cristiano offered.

"It's been so hard sleeping alone", Cris admitted, smiling when Leo threw a leg over his own - silently agreeing that it had.

They didn't sleep in the end though, instead they talked about different things, random stories from both their lifes. They hadn't even bothered closing the curtains, light still streaming in through the window.

Leo let Cristiano roll him onto his back, heart beating steady as the other hovered above him.

Cristiano ran a hand reverently down his stomach, leaving goose pimples in his wake.

Leo took in a deep breath when Cristiano bend to press feather light kisses into the skin, trailing up to press their lips together. It was only a second of contact but it send a tingle down Leo's spine, the feeling of the others plush lips against his own.

"You're so gorgeous", Cristiano whispered, watching with fascination as a blush appeared on Leo's face, spreading down to his shoulders.

"You're so amazing on the pitch", he continued undeterred, "but so small and delicate off it".

Leo'd never heard the first word whispered about him like a praise. He'd always seen himself as short and stocky.

"Look", Cristiano said, hands closing around Leo's ribs. Leo strained to look down, frowning in confusion as he looked as Cristiano's tanned fingers spreading across his ribcage.

"My hands are almost meeting", he pointed out, referring to how close his thumbs were. Leo didn't see the significance.

"Thank you for trusting me", Cristiano said finally, pressing his lips to Leo again - slowly this time as they both savored the feeling.

Leo was left feeling confused and light headed as Cris collapsed sideways, pulling Leo back into his original position.

"You're the most beautiful", Leo whispered, trailing index finger down the bridge of Cristiano's nose. Cris's lip caught on his thumb as he pulled away.

"I'm so lucky", Leo said, reverently brushing the back of his knuckles against the sharp line of Cristiano's jaw. It nearly pained him - how beautiful the other was.

The other looked surprisingly subdued under his gaze, staring up at Leo from under his eyelashes. Leo supposed he'd probably heard it all before. He was much more to Leo though.

"You're the amazing one", Leo breathed, cradling Cris's face in his hands, thumbs swiping under his eyes.

It was worth it for the flush on his cheeks, bringing his freckles into sharp contrast.

"I love these", Leo admitted, referring to the beauty marks spread across Cris's cheeks and shoulders.

"My freckles?", Cristiano asked, sounding like he was questioning Leo's sanity. Leo nodded, grinning almost gleefully.

"They're beautiful, they don't show up when you're... modeling", Leo said, regretfully admitting that he'd viewed the others underwear shots. Several times.

Cristiano looked too flustered to tease him.

"I love that I'm privileged to see them", Leo said, smiling warmly in the face of Cristiano's embarrassment. It showed the real side of him, the boy who'd made his entire career through hard work - listening to people jeer him.

"You have them too", Cristiano pointed out, hand slipping underneath the sheets to press into one of the beauty marks on Leo's naval.

He did it without looking.

"Not as beautiful as yours..mphm", Leo tried, cut off by Cristiano kissing him again.

If anyone had been outside they would of heard the rustling sheets and laughter coming from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another tiny little chapter, I'm so busy at the moment but I wanted to have this - them just appreciating each other. Tell me if it was okay x


	15. Chapter 15

Leo wakes up with a smile on his face.

His neck aches in protest when he tries to stretch, crushed under the heavy weight of Cristiano.

It takes several unsuccessful attempts for Leo to wake him up, squirming and calling Cristiano's name in equal measures. The other starts to grunt after Leo's first few attempts, nuzzling impossibly closer.

"No", Cristiano groans, forcing his leg in between Leo's and holding him securely against his chest. Leo can already feel his shoulder beginning to get numb.

"Baby", Leo wheedles, suppressing a grin when Cristiano's groan sounds more defeated.

"You don't want to waste our precious time together do you?", Leo asked innocently, twisting in Cristiano's loosening grip to stare imploringly up at him.

Cristiano takes it hook, line and sinker.

"Of course not", Cristiano sighs, "this isn't wasting time though". Leo blushes when he feels Cristiano's hand trailing up his stomach - leaving goose pimples in it's wake.

"Take me on a date", Leo ordered, smiling when Cristiano looked confused. He obviously thought Leo meant he wanted him to take him out in public and get swamped by the pap.

"Dinner and a movie", Leo explained, giggling when Cristiano immediately nodded, before looking even more confused.

"It's okay, I don't mind ordering in", Leo teased, lips stretching into a smile even as Cristiano kissed him - both of them were smiling.

"I wish I could", Cristiano replied unexpectedly, forcing Leo to look inquiringly at him.

"Take you out, I'd be so proud to have you on my arm", Cristiano explained, enjoying the flush that spread across Leo's cheeks as he spoke.

"All those other men, they'd know you were mine", Cris muttered, frowning when Leo laughed at the notion. Clearly he didn't realise that Cris meant every word of it.

"They're always touching you and hugging you", Cris grunted angrily, making Leo realise he was actually serious. He was more surprised than anything, and confused.

"Who?", Leo asked, almost impressed by how the other was working himself up. If anyone should be insecure it should be Leo.

"Everyone", Cris hissed, before seeming to slump back down - clearly tired of his own tantrum.

"Jealous?", Leo teased, giggling when Cristiano brushed his fingers thoughtfully against the sensitive skin of his ribs.

"No one but me should get to touch you", Cris huffed, knowing he sounded petulant but not caring. He could already tell that Leo was amused.

"No one should get to touch you either then", Leo replied cheekily, laughing when Cris nodded eagerly in return.

"After you get the Cristiano Ronaldo experience you won't want anyone else baby", Cris said smugly, puffing his chest out and dragging Leo closer again to kiss his neck. 

Leo giggles and swats his hand away.

"Let go of me so I can go shower", Leo says, waiting patiently for Cristiano to comply. He knows by the contemplative look on his face that he wants to disagree.

"You have to kiss me first", Cristiano orders, smiling as if pleased with his own idea. Leo rolls his eyes, though his cheeks hurt from smiling.

"If I have to", Leo replied cheekily, laughing when Cristiano pulls away in affront. Leo has to grab his shoulder to drag him closer, noses bumping as their lips slant together.

Even just the mere brushes of their lips together feels loaded and sensual and Leo struggles to pull away, eyes fluttering as he peers into the others brown eyes.

Cristiano looks affected too, tongue darting out as if looking for any traces of Leo's lips.

"I'll just..", Leo mutters slowly, crawling out of the bed to distance himself from the other. He shivers when the sheet pools off of him, skipping across the cold wooden floor and into the bathroom.

Cristiano is watching him intently when he turns to glance back from the doorway, still sitting in the same position as when their lips touched.

Leo's legs almost tremble, overcome with nervousness. It was amazing how much of a hold Cristiano had over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Very short but I'm building up to maybe one/two more chapters and a epilogue. No autocorrect on my new phone so forgive me for any mistakes!
> 
> I also made a tumblr so if anyone has a mind to ask a question and/or nag me, you can go there. Username is still the same x
> 
> p.s: I posted a little christmas smut the other day, incase anyone missed it!


	16. Chapter 16

Leo knows it's stupid to be nervous, but the idea doesn't seem to compute as he straightens his fringe back for what feels like the hundred time. He's been standing in front of the mirror, slowly breaking down his own confidence, and berating himself for being weak. Cristiano had told him to stay upstairs and take his time getting ready so he could prepare for their first official 'date'. 

Instead of feeling excitement a knot of dread had worked itself into his stomach, as he stood in front of the mirror, dissecting every imperfection he could see. His fingers trailed down his nose, catching on his lips, before he reached up to tug in frustration on his own ears, which seemed even bigger than usual.

Only the sound of Cristiano calling his name was enough to break him out of his stupor. He still couldn't shake the feeling that Cristiano could do better though.

He got distracted when he stepped out into the hall, brow furrowing as he heard music from downstairs. It was soft enough that Leo struggled to make out the lyrics as he walked down the stairs, faltering when he reached the last step and realized it was cumbia, something he had admitted to loving when they first started talking. He had to place a hand on the wall to steady himself, as an almost staggering surge of affection burst through him.

He took one more deep breath before he peered into the kitchen, stopping almost shyly as he waited for Cristiano to turn and address him. He looked absolutely gorgeous in plain black dress pants, and a white shirt rolled up around his elbows, as he stirred a pot filled with something that smelled delicious, even from the doorway. 

"I thought I was getting stood up!", Cristiano teased, only to turn around when he was greeted with silence. His eyes narrowed for a second as he seemed to sense Leo's discomfort, before he placed the wooden spoon down and made his way over. 

Leo fidgeted as he got closer, glancing downwards at the tiles before his vision was blocked by Cristiano. "Hey", Cristiano whispered, hands gentle as he tilted Leo's head back up to look at him. Leo tried his best to make eye contact, chewing almost painfully on his bottom lip. 

"You're perfect", Cristiano continued, unprompted as blood rushed through Leo's ears. He wondered if the other could hear his heart beating wildly against his rib cage, face flushing on unattractive shade of red.

It was almost painfully tender, the way he pressed a kiss to each of Leo's cheeks, lingering before he pulled away. Up close Leo wondered if he imagined the twinkle in his eyes, mesmerized by the flecks of colour in his iris. 

"Dinner", Cristiano exclaimed, breaking the almost tense silence that had fallen over the two as he strode across the kitchen, looking more at home than Leo felt. Leo didn't know what to do with himself so he slowly made his way over to the table, wondering if it'd be rude to sit down. It was only then that he noticed the candles lit on the table and the lone rose, which Cristiano must of gotten when he'd gone to the corner shop - something Leo had wanted to warn against. 

"Please sit", Cristiano said, gesturing over at the table as he began to put their food out on to the plates. The chair seemed to screech across the floor as Leo collapsed into it with a sigh, berating himself when he flattened his fringe again. At this rate he'd have no hair left before the date even started. 

The dish Cristiano placed down on the table seemed to be some kind of chicken supreme, not that Leo particularly cared what it was because it smelled absolutely delicious. He smiled reassuringly at Cris when the other hovered beside him, clearly nervous to see his reaction. It made him feel better, knowing he wasn't the only one who's nerves were frayed. 

"I hope you like it, it's been ages since I cooked it but it's simple enough to make and I wanted to leave room for dessert, which um was meant to be a secret but obviously not now", Cristiano stuttered, clearly cursing at himself. Leo would of laughed if he'd known the other wasn't upset with himself. 

"It's perfect", Leo said, echoing the word Cris had used before as he dug into his food. He didn't realise just how hungry he was till then. 

They didn't speak much as they ate, both clearly too nervous to initiate a conversation. That's why Leo was surprised when Cristiano's warm hand encased his own, glancing up from his food for the first only to find that Cristiano wasn't even looking at him. It was impossible not to notice the blush on his cheeks though, even with his tan. 

It wasn't particularly practical but they held hands for the rest of the meal, Cristiano's fingers entwining with his. 

A part of Leo swooned at the romance of the gesture, not that he'd admit it out loud. 

Cristiano didn't ask him this time if he enjoyed it, instead he gave his hand a squeeze and grabbed both their plates. Leo didn't miss the way he stared at his reflection in the cabinet, pausing to fix his hair. Leo smiled with easy affection. 

"So I got ice-cream because I thought we could eat it while we watch our movie", Cristiano said, stopping with the counter between them like a barrier. Like he expected Leo to scoff and berate him. It almost hurt to think that such a gorgeous and confident man would be nervous about little old Leo. 

"Cristiano", Leo said, standing up from the chair and walking closer. He noticed the nervous tick in Cristiano's jaw as he placed a warm hand on his bare forearm. The other seemed to sag against him at the contact, and a part of Leo worried that he was so wound up. 

"You could have gotten McDonalds and I wouldn't of cared", Leo explained, "all that matters is that I'm with you". 

Leo didn't expect the kiss, letting himself be gathered in Cristiano's arms with ease. It slowed dawned on him that this was what they both needed. 

Cristiano was almost fervent as he pulled away to press kisses into every inch of available skin on Leo's face, trailing down to brush his lips against Leo's jaw and down on his neck. Leo let out a broken off moan at his ministrations, flushing and holding on to the other harder. He suddenly felt dizzy. 

Cristiano's breath puffed out irregularly against the side of his neck as the other seemed to calm himself down, pressing his temple against the top of Leo's head. 

"I'm sorry", Cristiano muttered, sounding oddly ashamed. Leo pulled back enough so that he could stare at Cristiano with confusion, hands cupping the others face. "You've nothing to be sorry for", Leo whispered reassuringly, without even knowing the cause of the others shame. 

"This is meant to be a first date and here I am thinking with my dick", he continued, sounding more and more like he was talking to himself with each following word. 

Leo didn't know what else to do but kiss him. 

This time Leo was the one taking control, pushing up on his toes so that he could wrap his arms around the others shoulders. The kisses were sloppier than usual as Cristiano swallowed the moans pouring from Leo's mouth. It almost pained him to pull away. 

"Okay?", Leo asked, pulling gently on the hair at the base of Cristiano's skull, waiting until he'd nodded in compliance before he smiled. 

"So, how about that movie?", Cristiano asked breathlessly, hands cradling Leo's hips in a way that Leo deemed to be distracting. His smile was radiant when Leo nodded. 

"Go pick something and get comfortable and I'll bring the ice-cream", Cristiano said, finally letting go of Leo who darted up for one more peck before he did as he was told. 

Leo was ashamed to admit he watched very little of the movie, one he'd never seen before, acutely aware of the weight of Cristiano's arm around his shoulders and the heat of his thigh against his own. 

He didn't touch much of the ice cream either, clasping his hands together so Cris wouldn't notice them shaking. He didn't even notice the credits rolling until Cristiano's cool breath hit against his cheek. 

"Did you enjoy that?", Cristiano asked, massaging Leo's shoulder distractingly. Everything he did seemed to distract Leo as he focused on the wall just above the television in order to keep himself calm. 

"Um, yeah", Leo squeaked nervously, suddenly aware that he couldn't of described a single piece of plot and praying the other wouldn't ask. 

"Did you even watch it?", Cris prompted, finally making Leo look at him. 

The look on Leo's face told Cristiano all he he needed to know. 

"Good, me neither", Cris replied, smiling beatifically in Leo's face in a way he swore nearly left him blind. Leo knew right there and then that if Cris asked him to go out and streak across the neighborhood he'd probably contemplate doing it, just to make the other smile. Leo wondered if that was a bad thing.

They both smiled at each other, and like clockwork they were kissing again, as if pulled together by gravity. Leo didn't know where to touch, running his hands up and down Cris's arms before burying his fingers into his hair. There was an almost frantic quality to the way they moved against each other, never close enough but also so close that Leo felt like he was burning up in the others arms. 

"Leo", Cris chanted, as his name fell from his lips like a prayer over and over again. It took Leo several seconds to realise the other was trying to get his attention, blinking dazedly at him. 

"This is.. I can't", Cris said slowly, struggling to express himself, "I want you so much Leo but I understand if you're not ready". 

Leo knew then and there that he was, and that Cristiano was the perfect person to share all of himself with, even the most intimate parts.

Slowly Leo climbed on to Cris's lap, pressing their foreheads together so Cris could see the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke. 

"I trust you", Leo said, heart skipping a beat at the adoring look on Cris's face, "and I want to share this with you". 

The kiss they exchanged this time was slow and sweet, as they both conveyed their affection to each other. Leo wouldn't have traded that moment for all the money in the world. 

He already knew he hadn't made a mistake. The best decision he'd ever made was opening his heart to Cristiano Ronaldo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fluffy I swear guys my teeth hurt. So, um, I'm at a point here where I can either up the rating and have sex or I can write an epilogue and maybe make a collection and have their first time separately?? I think I might do that, because I think there are probably a lot of people here who read this because of the rating! That way no one is upset and I can spend a little extra time on the special first time smut. Please tell me what you think of this x
> 
> p.s: here's an early happy new year, i hope everyone has a fab 2016!!


	17. Chapter 17

Spending his first Christmas with Cris is amazing and new and absolutely nerve-wracking. Leo loves Christmas and always had, so it was especially important to him that his boyfriend offered to come over. 

Having him arrive on Christmas Eve was better than any present under the tree, especially when Cris drew him into his arms, kissing him like they'd been apart for years. Not as if it didn't feel like that amount of time before they last saw each other. It was true they both had busy schedules but they were determined to make it work.  


"Hey baby", Cris whispered, sneaking up behind Leo, who was on his tippy toes trying to reach the top of the tree. Since they'd slept together Cristiano hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself, constantly slipping them underneath Leo's clothes. 

He did it again, hands bunching up the fabric of Leo's jumper to touch his stomach even as he snatched the decoration from Leo's hand and placed it on to the tree. Leo flushed at the attention, knowing Cris could see it when he bent his head to press a kiss into Leo's collarbone.  


"Beautiful", Cris murmured and Leo really had to agree, they'd spend the entire night decorating the house and tree looked especially gorgeous this year. Usually it was something Leo would of had done weeks before but he'd wanted to wait this year until Cris arrived so they could do it together.  


"I meant you, Leo", Cris chided, turning Leo in his arms to face him. Leo could feel the blood rushing to his face, especially when Cristiano cupped his face, forcing him to look into his eyes. His hands were warm and soft against the flushed skin of Leo's cheeks.  


Leo still hadn't figured out a way to shut the other up when he got like this, so he did was always seemed to work in any situation and he kissed him. Cris moaned into his mouth, pulling Leo flush against his body. It felt amazing to have him in his arms after so long.  


"We should probably go to bed soon, or Santa won't come", Leo whispered, drawing away with one last peck before he switched off the lights and motioned for Cris to follow him upstairs.  


They always fell into an easy routine, manoeuvring around each other as they got ready for bed. Leo had once tried wearing his pyjamas to bed but that hadn't gone down well at all, so now he just stripped down to his underwear and hopped under the covers.  


He was already half asleep when Cris finished his routine, appreciating the view with blurry eyes, before the other crept back into the room, turning off the lights and slipping into the bed beside Leo. He instantly plastered himself along Leo's back, tangling their legs together and tucking Leo's head under his chin.  


“Night sweetheart”, Cris whispered, smiling into Leo’s hair when all he was greeted with was the others soft snores. It didn’t take long for him to follow.

The first thing Leo became aware of when he woke up was that he was alone. He didn’t panic this time, like he might of before, instead he furrowed deeper into the bed – happy in the knowledge that Cristiano was nearby.

He was nearly asleep again when he heard the door creak open.  


“Hey, wake up darling”, Cris called, and the Leo felt the bed dip beside him, slowly peaking open one of his eyes. He was greeted by the beautiful sight of Cristiano, hair mussed and tray of food in hand.  


“Hey”, Leo whispered, voice hoarse from disuse. The other instantly pressed a cup of hot tea into his hands without missing a beat. Leo smiled gratefully as he took a small sip, eyeing the bowl of cereal and fruit warmly.  


“Happy Christmas”, Cristiano chirped, once he was sure Leo was fully awake. He ignored Leo’s protest about morning breath to steal a quick kiss.  


“Happy Christmas to you too”, Leo replied, giggling when Cris practically vibrated with happiness, hopping on the bed and nearly making Leo spill his tea, some of the milk from the cereal bowl sloshing out of the tray.  


Leo made quick work of eating, knowing the other was dying to exchange presents, he just hoped he’d like what Leo got him.  


“So..”, Leo prompted, tea firmly back in hand as he propped himself up against the headboard.  


“Presents!”, Cris exclaimed, crawling, less gracefully than usual, off the bed and dashing over to his overnight bag. He turned to glare at Leo when he caught him watching.  


“No looking!”, he shouted, forcing a laugh out of Leo who squeezed his eyes together obligingly.  


He didn’t open his eyes until he felt the bed dip beside him again, finding Cristiano hovering inches away, an almost nervous look on his face.  


“I know we can’t.. but I wanted to at least..’, Cris sighed, shaking the sentence from his head and pulling a small black box from behind his back.  


Leo stopped breathing for a moment when he saw it.  


Cris must of mistaken the expression for horror.  


“No!! It’s not a ring, well it is but it’s not...’, Cris groaned, face flushing as he tripped over the words. It took a steadying hand from Leo to stop him.  


“Let me see”, Leo prompted, smiling reassuringly and watching as Cris opened the box with shaking fingers, revealing a simple golden band.  


“It’s beautiful”, Leo murmured, pulling it out of the box and cradling it in the palm of his hand, admiring the way it reflected the light. He could practically feel Cris watching him nervously.  


“It’s a promise ring”, Cris whispered quietly, soft enough that Leo had to strain forward to hear him.  


That was all it took for Leo to slide the ring onto his finger.  


It was worth for the look of adoration on Cristiano’s face, smiling as he interlaced their fingers together.  


“I got you something I hope you’ll like”, Leo said, reluctantly pulling away to retrieve his own present from the nightstand. He’d spend a lot of time trying to pick it before settling, churning through several ideas before he decided something simple would convey his feelings better.  


Cristiano quirked an eyebrow when Leo produced a jewellery box as well, laughing at the similarity.  


“Open it”, Leo promoted, handing the simple black box over, and watching Cris’s eyes trace over the expensive brand before he flipped the top open.  


It was a relatively simple watch, black with thick chain links and a subtle gold case. The watch had been easier to pick.  


“It’s gorgeous", Cris said, admiring it as he slipped it out of it’s box.  


“Turn it over”, Leo replied softly, watching Cristiano’s eyes flit with confusion to his face before flipping it over, freezing when he saw the message engraved into the face of the watch.  


‘All my love, Leo’.  


Leo was shocked by the tears gathering in Cris’s eyes when he looked up, sharing a look so full of love with Leo that he felt his heart skip a beat.  


The watch was discarded onto the night press as Cristiano fell on top of him, covering Leo from head to toe as he pressed their lips together. Leo could taste the salt of the others tears leaking into the seams of his mouth, opening his lips further so the taste melted away.  


Leo cupped Cris’s face, patiently drying the tears streaks off his cheeks as they kissed.  


A surprised moan escaped his mouth when Cristiano ground down against him, fingers interlocking with Leo’s and pressing his hand down against the bed, determined to feel the cold metal of the ring.  


It was almost dizzying how fast the other tipped him over the edge.  


Of course, like must good things in Leo’s life it wasn’t long to last.  


“Hey lazy bones, you’re still in... OMG,”, Pique cried, dropping the bags he’d be holding on to the ground with a thump, standing mouth open in the doorway.  


“I can’t believe what I’ve just had to witness, Shak!”, Geri called, storming off back down the hall and down the stairs, leaving Leo and Cris staring incredulously after him.  


“We’re not even naked”, Cris complained, propping himself up so he wasn’t crushing Leo anymore.  


“A few more minutes and we would of been”, Leo reminded him, laughing when Cris groaned and buried his head Leo’s chest, complaining about how he was being ‘mistreated’.  


It looked like they wouldn’t get to spend the day in bed, but Leo was fine with that. After all, it might not have been a traditional Christmas but Leo was happy to spend it with the person he loved, the person he had just promised to be with. It was amazing how quickly life could look up. Almost like a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So still two exams to go but I've been sitting on this! First time will be next and then maybe a ballon dor story set in this universe! Please tell me what you think, as this will be the last chapter and I really want to know if it was okay - I loved writing it! x
> 
> tumblr: arisingmelody


End file.
